


无题【幻象恶灵，幻恶】【NSFW】【R-18】

by SorralViectYar



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Neck Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorralViectYar/pseuds/SorralViectYar
Summary: 哈哈哈哈哈开车开得我好开心！果然6000+字适度养生车就很舒服！我再也不要写豪车了！芜湖起飞！！
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	无题【幻象恶灵，幻恶】【NSFW】【R-18】

**Author's Note:**

> “臣妾有一事不得不向皇上禀报。”，蕾帕特低着头说道。
> 
> “说。”，Tom闭着眼睛，捏了捏睛明穴。
> 
> “恶灵与幻象私通。”
> 
> “这才有流感，整个美国封城隔离，恶灵就和别人私通，是当朕死了吗！？”，Tom猛地将键盘砸在地上。
> 
> “皇上息怒。前几日臣妾和电妹在酒吧里扭打，要一争防守型传奇的雌雄，只听到办公室中似有异声，本以为是EA哪个部门的原画和建模不检点，没想到竟然是衣/衫/不/整的幻象和恶灵，二人正颠/鸾倒/凤不知天地为何物。电妹当时就把人扣下了，密客匆忙赶去时，二人还大汗淋漓，狂徒的手里还握着恶灵的苦无，千真万确是抵赖不得的了。”
> 
> “贱人，贱人。”
> 
> “要杀要刮都任凭皇上处置。”
> 
> “翻倍，翻倍！把他们的hitbox面积，和大小招前摇全部翻倍！”
> 
> “遵旨。”

“我去买点东西回来，等下再和你们聊吧——”，Rampart话毕背过身去摆了摆手，懒散地步出了办公室外，幻象与恶灵二人目送着小女生的背影消失在了门后。

幻象对着门长呼了一口气后，转过身来看向了另一人，微笑着突然张开了双臂。

“…你好端端地做什么……”，恶灵瞥了一眼幻象，抱着胸又转向了另一边。

“想抱抱你。”，幻象垂着眼看着女友说道。

“……！”

“别人都不在了，你还要摆架子嘛？”

“我没有！”恶灵又背过身去，握紧了埋在臂腕间的手，“只是…”

“只是什么呀？”

“可能，我还不习惯…这样……”

“又害羞了呀，来吧~”，幻象又靠近着她几步，对着年长者故意扭捏着撒娇，把手又上下晃了晃，对恶灵示意。

几秒钟的僵持后，终于黑发人垂下了肩膀，浅浅地叹了一口气，回过头来迎着幻象的胸膛抱了上去。

“哎……我的Renee呀，”，随着两人身上一阵硬质布料的摩擦声，幻象伸着双臂把女子裹进了自己的怀里。他很是满足地微微低头埋在了黑色的秀发里，深深的吻了一口，低声道,“每次这样抱着你，都感觉特别开心。”

“…”，恶灵微微的点了头以示回应。

此时办公室格外的安静，只有二人彼此之间的呼吸声。由于身高的关系，恶灵只能够到幻象的下巴，幻象又把黑发人的脑袋往自己的怀里推了推，恶灵的脸顺势埋到了他的围巾里。

他的气味尤其积攒在了围巾里，女子呼吸之间便满满的都是安心的味道，而又不经意间激发了她作为女性的本能，每吸一次都让她身体开始发热，想要更加地和自己喜欢的人贴合在一起。恶灵像猫似的又扭了扭头，埋进了男友的肩窝里。幻象都看在眼里，疼爱得更加抱紧了女子。

男子把脸颊靠在异性的头顶，轻轻唤道：“Renee。”

喉结的震动也隔着衣物传给了女子。恶灵抬起头来看着幻象，白皙无比的皮肤根本藏不住她脸上的潮红，整个脸部都已经红透到了耳朵根。此时幻象的一举一动都让她着迷，快乐，兴奋。

眼前的黑发人红扑扑的脸，微微皱着眉头又似乎带着一丝迷茫的眼神望着她，已经完全与平日里冷酷犀利的她大相径庭。只有在他二人独处的时候，恶灵才会卸下她习以为常的面具，只会在幻象面前展示实质脆弱又渴望被爱的内心。

就是这样的Renee，Elliott难忍心中的喜爱之情，低下头去，相抵着彼此的额头，迎上了她的嘴唇。  
恶灵的嘴唇表面有些微微干燥，但却柔软得很，二人的双唇向触重叠了几秒钟后，二人不约而同地张开嘴巴开始将舌头纠缠在一起，鼓动之间带动着一股一股唾液，由于高度差的关系，似乎全是男子的唾液流入了她的口中，却鲜有恶灵的能被年少人品尝到。

发现了这样的现象后女子开始有些发慌，一次次的吞吐让她愈加力不从心，男友每一次的吐气都会被她所接受，来自对方的二氧化碳又热又湿，再加上对方的唾液，像是催情剂一般，恶灵将自己的体重逐渐倒向了对方，脚也似乎变得没力气了，感觉到要支撑自己的体重的脚跟，开始变得酸涩起来。

“呼…”，幻象感觉到怀中人叠加在自己身上的负担开始加重，随即将双臂紧紧地扣着女子纤细的腰部，将矮小的她向自己方向抬起，顺势二人的胸口也贴合的更紧了。恶灵胸前的柔软也被挤压得变形，对于幻象来说这是无上的盛景。

年少人也没有放松嘴上的动作，他退出了与对方的翻动后，开始转战了女友的门牙，开始顺着牙齿的纹路将舌尖游走在牙龈和牙齿之间。舌苔粗糙的平面混合着液体摩擦着Renee光滑的牙龈，对鲜摄房事的她来说刺激是巨大的。两者的每一次接触都像带着电流一般，让她感觉又痒又酸，似乎自己的身体已经不属于自己的一样，下颚也不听使唤不能自由张合。幻象在这一方面一向极具进攻性，一旦发现了她的敏感点便会毫不留情的攻击。

“呜呜……呼”，黑发人接吻着鼻子和眼睛也跟着发酸，脸颊的炽热早已传递到了双眼，泪腺跟着不自觉开始湿润起来，泛着一层诱人的水光。此时恶灵迷茫的半睁着眼睛，已经不知道该把自己的舌头放在何处，只能笨拙地僵在原地，任由对方风暴般在中肆虐，口内从上到下，一处角落都不放过地搜刮。

幻象仍然沉醉在舔舐年长者的口内，余光间总能看到恶灵力不从心的样子，更让他感到兴奋而愈加卖力，灵活的舌体在搜刮完了她的前庭后又钻进了内室，绞住对方的舌部示意让她伸出，随即又用门牙用力咬住了恶灵柔软的舌头！

“嗯……！”，刺痛让恶灵打了一个激灵，但是此时被原始的欲望灌满的恶灵比起疼痛的刺激，更多的是感受到了对方霸道的意志，让她得以沉醉在被心爱之人占有的快乐中，“呼，呜…”，不住地扬起嘴角，膝盖也软了下来。

女子已经完全卸下了站起来的力气，失去了平衡，一个踉跄倒向了身后的办公桌。

“咣当”一声，也不知是什么从桌子上跌落了下来，桌子承受不住恶灵身上的推力也跟着向后移动，桌脚与地板摩擦出刺耳的嘎吱声。

这一声不由得把沉浸在情欲的二人唤醒了，此时彼此都气喘吁吁的。幻象退了出去，抵着对方的额头问道：“…Renee要做吗？”

“Rampart还有多久回来…来得及吗…”，黑衣人侧过脸去看向办公室门口，又抬起眼看向了对方，隔着漂亮的睫毛的蓝水晶中，蒙着水汽，溢满了爱意，又夹杂着几分犹豫，但幻象只能在她眼里看到：“我想要你”。

“哎呀，我不管啦！”，幻象难忍爱意，一咬牙又猛地亲了一口恶灵挂着泪的眼角，随即向下伸手抓起了对方的臀部，往办公桌上一抬，“速战速决就行了吧！”

黑发人也很听话地把重心向桌面倒去，又张开了双腿让对方插进一只脚。几下动作后桌子上杂乱的物件又“哗啦哗啦”地被推到地上，给伏倒的二人腾出空间。

Elliott的左臂紧紧圈着她纤细的腰肢，又伸出右手将对方的围巾拉扯掉，露出了洁白的肌肤，从锁骨开始一路从锁骨，顺着对方的颈颊舔到了她的耳垂下方，然后再反复如此。男性的胡渣和有力的舌体双重的刺激，恶灵感觉到自己上半身都已经起了鸡皮疙瘩，瘙痒的痛苦与被舔舐的快感不断的冲击着她的神经，然而全身又被男性牢牢地压制住，只能在他的身下浑身都微微振颤着，连双手都已经没有了握合的力气，只能依在幻象的胸口上。就这样直到恶灵右半边的脖子都变得湿漉漉的，雪白的皮肤表面上布满了她的汗液和对方的口水。随着恶灵的呼吸一起一伏，在阴影下也泛着迷情的水光。

“啊，El…Elliott，我……”，恶灵扬着头，双眼微眯，迷茫的望着办公室的天花板，红唇也是随着呼吸一张一合，任由对方的摆布，只是这样的亲热就让她已经浑身无力。幻象此时又把抓住着围巾的右手向下滑到了恶灵的柔软又狠狠地抓住，“嗯，咳啊……！”，黑发人小声地哑叫起来。

恶灵不自觉地把双手抽出，拢着对方的脖子，朝着自己的方向抱得紧紧的。她的胸部尺寸并不小，平日即使是在忍者服的紧缚下也能显出显眼的曲线，更不必说脱下衣服后，让幻象整个手掌都盖不住的令人影响深刻。

男子从女友的颈脖处退出来，边搂着恶灵的腰边直起身子，让年长方坐在办公桌上，调整了姿势。随即将双手都盖在了恶灵的乳房上开始肆意地揉搓起来，时而从两边圈住向内推进，又让其放松摊开后用手掌盖住，胡乱用力的打圈似地玩弄。随着形状的变化，衣料的摩擦声也跟着作响，气氛也愈加的淫靡。

“呼……嗯…”，恶灵低着头闷哼了一下，微微皱着眉头，温顺地一动不动，任凭对方抚摸着自己的胸部。隔着手掌施加的力道不断刺激着她胸前的神经，剧烈的喘气带动胸口一起一伏，再跟着对方的动作的拉扯翻倍了的快感。Renee感觉到自己的胸部的触感从尖端的神经向躯体发散，每每揉弄起来整个乳房都像是触电一般，整个又酸又麻，直到最后感觉自己的胸部似乎已经不是自己身体的一部分了，整个人被性刺激带得人轻飘飘的，连带着下身的胯部也发紧。

幻象此时正专心地享受着女性独有的柔软，直到手中物的主人开始在他怀里慢慢地扭捏起来，两腿不安分地想要加紧，但又被他一条腿钳制住而不能够如愿。感觉到右腿的力道后,幻象将视线从对方的胸前转移到她的脸， 怜爱地又亲上女友的脸颊，左手从她的背后抽出转移到了Renee的阴部，隔着裤子浅浅地在她的下体表面上游走，顺势又沉下腰再次让黑发人躺在了桌子上。

每一下他在Renee下体磨过的痕迹都让她感到发热，又像是数不清的蚂蚁在其上爬动一样，又痒又热，但再怎么难受她也只能咬牙忍耐，双手向后伸向办公桌的边缘紧紧抓住，想要通过其他部位的施力来分散来自躯体上的快感，努力让自己显得不那么狼狈。然而年少者调皮的爱抚让黑发人在办公桌上无法抑制地颤动，此时的恶灵就算是身上穿戴依旧齐全，成年女性娇羞而又淫秽的姿势让人血脉喷张。

“大名鼎鼎APEX竞赛的恶灵小姐，现在是个什么样子呀~”，幻象说着话又用着右手略施力道地从恶灵的乳房一路下滑到她忍者服的腰带处，将她的上衣连带着运动内衣向上狠狠一拉！随即埋在衣物下柔软的白兔便被解放弹跳了出来，洁白的皮肤和保守的黑衣形成了明显的颜色对比。又因为紧身衣的弹力压迫着她的乳房，又是双手上举的姿势，柔软的部分被勒紧的衣物挤压着，向幻象的方向摊开，着实惹人怜爱。

“呜嗯嗯……！”，Renee涨红了脸紧闭着眼睛瞥向一边，忍受着来自心理和身体的对方的戏弄，随着身体的震颤，胸部也跟着一同摇晃着。Elliott便用右手握住了不安分的部位，左手也不再是恶作剧的极轻微的力道，有意识地加重了下体大腿部分的抚摸，不一会儿抓住了恶灵屁股上固定裤的带子向上勒紧。

“哈，啊！”，跟着幻象的动作，Renee的屁股也跟着抬高，就像是发情的雌性一般，对着异性做出求爱的举止，显得极度色情。幻象满意的观赏自己恶作剧的成果。此时的年长者已经气喘吁吁，浑身上下都汗涔涔的，办公室的灯光照耀下，偶尔还会照到酮体上的汗珠发亮。四肢都卸了力，大腿的一半在桌上，余下的部分无力的垂在桌边，身体的上半部则是剧烈的起伏，嘴部在大口地喘气来试图汲取更多的氧气，努力让自己不那么狼狈。

房事上，Renee总是赢不了他。

“Elliott…啊…呼…！”，恶灵长呼了一口气，睁开了紧闭着的眼睛，又因为泪水粘连了睫毛，又眨了眨眼才能看向还对着自己忙碌的身上人。感觉到了视线，后而年少者抬起头，又低下身对着女性深深地吻了下去。此时便只是浅浅的双唇触碰，更多的是感受彼此肌肤的厮磨，每一次呼吸都能让双方感觉自己爱人是如此的相近，安全感和幸福感几乎要溢满。

棕发人闭着眼睛，将身体侧到一边后，拉下了女方的紧身裤，恶灵很听话的跟着抬起一条腿，裤子扯到脚跟，另一边也跟着一同掉到地板上了。一双有力又不失纤细的双腿便毫无遮掩地展现出来，肌肉分布均匀有致的小腿和大腿上偶尔有一两个深色的弹痕和刀伤。但更加吸引人的是，由于她过于白皙又体毛纤少，细细看光滑的大腿和下腹会浮出浅浅的青筋，这一点总让Elliott爱不释手。

“Renee，你真漂亮，”，棕发人浅笑着将头埋向了Renee的下身，一下浅一下深地吻着她的下腹到大腿根部的部分，就如春季的小雨一般轻柔不规则遍布在恶灵的身体上，有时又故意恶作剧的又舔又咬着浮现青筋的地方，直到浮红肿起才罢休。戴着手套的双手又握紧了女性的双峰，一松一紧地犹如按摩一般。富有技巧的爱抚把Renee弄得无法自拔，闷哼着羞红了脸，只能茫然地低着头任人摆弄，不知道什么时候自己的阴部早就湿透了，混着由于激动而分泌的汗水和爱液，搞得感觉下面阴飕飕的，很是奇怪。

“El……”，恶灵实在是想要，便用小腿勾了勾男友的大腿。

“…嗯……好了好了，现在就来。”，幻象自知若是在玩弄下去，只会让恶灵焦愤，况且也吃不准不一会儿Rampart就会回来了。起身后松开了抓握着柔软的双手后解下裤子把自己早就挺立的阳根解放出来，向前沉下上身将二人的性器贴合在了一起。

"呜嗯嗯……！"，感觉到了对方的炽热靠近在自己的敏感部位，她又轻吟一声，Renee浑身的细胞都在为交合的欢愉兴奋着，伸出手捧住幻象的脸后把自己的脸埋在了他的卷发里，情不自禁的想要享受更多更多他的气息，吸气之间时不时又带着轻声的闷哼，此时已经完全陷入了情迷意乱之中，化身成一汪春水在他身下发抖着彻底融化，身上是除了抱紧男友，已经没有任何力气了。

幻象用男根蹭了蹭黑发人的缝隙之间，从阴核处向下滑到了花蕊口，那里早就滑溜溜的，准备齐全，只等着幻象的进入了，由此可见其实Renee敏感的很。幻象额头顶在了女方的肩窝里，借力便把自己的阴茎顺顺利利地一捅到底了。

“Renee……”，年少人埋在她的胸口里轻声唤道。

“哈，啊…！”，恶灵顿时感到身下空虚的部分被填的满满当当，再加上胸前幻象发声随带着的震动和胡渣在肌肤上的摩擦，让浑身敏感的她快感更是登上一层楼，忍不住大叫出来，“Elliott…Elliott…”，颤抖的双手又从他的双颊抚上头发，双臂不自觉地也跟着圈紧爱人的脖子，想让他埋在自己胸口更深，贴合得更紧，更享受她的身体。此时Renee只感到内心高兴，让她往日感到不便的女性身体，但如今能让自己所爱之人满足，极度的愉悦之下更是令人舒心的欣慰。

“Renee，Renee…”，年少人也低声呼唤着女友，侧过头一口咬住了结在乳峰的殷红，一边开始腰部用力，把阳根缓缓从阴道中又向后退，龟头一圈的突起又刮擦着柔软的阴道壁，每一秒带来的淫秽快感让恶灵浑身发抖，下身的甬道不受控制的紧缩，手上的力道也加重了一分，让幻象的头皮都被拉得发疼。

“哼，嗯……呜呜…”，黑发人被快感冲击得不禁扬起头，挺直了身子。

此时幻象也并非从容，锻炼良好的身体只会让阴道变得紧致有力，每一次和她性交，恶灵都会有不自觉收缩的习惯，下体狠狠地搅住他的分身，又连带着炽热的体温和爱液的润滑，其快感和之前的女性都不可同日而语。她的内道里因为习惯性的用力几乎就没有空气，每一下移动都被温暖而近乎真空的内壁包围按摩着，这样的体验称之为榨汁都不为过，要咬着牙持着相当的定力才不能让自己马上射出来。

Elliott含着乳头长呼了一口气，又深嘬了一口后放开了口中之物，挺起了腰部。左手抓住了另一边的胸部，右手搭上身下人的肩膀，开始了顺畅地抽插起来，顶弄得让年长者躺在桌上舒服得随着每一下顶弄，时而僵直了身子，时而扭得七倒八歪。头发也是不知什么时候掉了发绳，墨黑在深红的桌上散开，杂乱的刘海和鬓发遮住了恶灵的眼睛，但挡不住她早就又害羞又兴奋的潮红，黑色的头发下蒙着眼泪的蓝眼依然漂亮，微眯着看着身上的爱人，眼中又是藏不住的情意，在头发的对比下更显眼，让Elliott抓紧了她的肩膀，操弄得更是来劲。

噗啾，噗啾。下流的水声从一开始只是轻微的，到如今声响越来越大，也大过了胯部和大腿的碰撞声，再加上二人沉重的喘气和恶灵微哑的娇吟，此时的艳景已经是让旁人不敢再看第二眼。

恶灵素日冷淡的脸庞上此时显露的是幸福的满足，伸出手搭在自己的小腹上，看着幻象的阳根在自己的体内肆意地进出，二人肤色相差的多，更是显眼。每一次的退出都能看到他的阴茎上裹满了水光，闪烁着情色的光华。混合着她的爱液和前列腺液的男根，每一下抽插都愈加地壮大起来，把她的阴道撑得满满的。阴阜和大腿根部也是早就被反复的撞击拍打得泛红，恶灵私处的雪肤根本经受不起一般的揉弄，稍微使一点劲儿就能发红发肿。稀疏的阴毛也浸满了不可言说的液体，经过长时间的磨弄竟然打出了微小的白沫泡，浮在翻红的阴阜上显得极为色情。

随着加快的节奏幻象也没放松手上的力道，握得更紧，可怜的白兔硬是被抓出了红印子，又有一些肉从指尖漏出，脆弱的乳房就被幻象肆意地欺负，捏揉成各种奇形怪状。黑发人感觉自己快要高潮了，微眯着双眼，摇摇晃晃伸出右手搭在男友的手腕上，左手在空中颤抖地开始闪出丝丝蓝光，眼睛也开始不自觉地发亮，是被操弄得控制不住自己的能力了。

幻象怜爱地又低下身先是握住她的左手，右手也与她双手合十，又从女子的额头开始亲吻，丝毫不介意她出的汗水，向下一路疼爱地轻轻啜亲着她的眉毛，眼皮，脸颊，鼻尖…恶灵也同样快乐地回应，嘴角不自觉地微上扬，竟然连也不知何时由于快感子宫也下沉着，让对方顶到最深处时便可以碰到自己最为柔软的宫颈。幻象的阳根接触到了自己最为渴望的地方后，被原始本能驱使着，加快节奏之时深入也更加地有力，二人性器官的交合已是达到了极限的贴合，每一次都像是要把Renee的身体捅穿一般，再带着恶灵本身的能力，时不时身体泛着蓝光，女体在摇晃之间还会变得微微透明甚至能看到插在其中的分身，更是惊人，剧烈的运动连带着桌子都跟着一起摇晃发出刺耳的噪音。

“Renee……我，我要射了…”，Elliott紧闭着眼咬着牙在年长人的耳边低吼着，但恶灵早就被快感冲昏了理智，只能伸长了脖子大口喘着气，又毫无意义地哑叫着。

最后一下，幻象将腰部的力量挺到了极致，顶着对方的宫颈喷射出自己滚烫的精华，些许甚至穿过了宫颈到达了子宫深处。黑发人在压迫下此时发着抖僵直了身子，蜜壶将爱人的精液吃得一滴不漏，被浇灌得满满的。终于高潮的结束让她得以控制住自己泄出的虚空，身上的蓝光也黯下消失了，二人紧抱在一起享受性交的余韵。

男子压在女友身上喘了几口气后，又抬起头看向身下的女友，二人此时都大汗淋漓，彼此的刘海都粘连在一起，分不出是恶灵还是幻象的。女子很快就控制好了呼吸，又慢慢伸出手，轻轻地用指腹划着男友鼻梁上的疤痕。幻象眨了眨眼睛，突然快速的在她额头上吻了一下，便爬起身开始收拾二人掉在地上的装备和衣物，还有…办公室的一片狼藉，得赶在Rampart回来之前把一切变回原样。

恶灵也反应过来，从桌上爬起来挠了挠自己头发，长叹一口气后，无语地开始整理自己身上乱七八糟的衣物，又顺手接过了对方递来的一大把湿纸巾擦拭自己被弄得一塌糊涂的下体。

“对不起……忍不住射在里面了。”，幻象背过身去，在地上拣着文件和文具说道。

“……等下去药店买避孕药就是了，我自己也有责任，那时候不该使眼神故意诱惑你的。”，恶灵淡淡道。

“……呃！”，幻象惊喜地跳了一下，把办公室的家具整理好后闭着眼睛赶紧向门口走去，“我去外面把风！”，因为罪恶感太重都不敢再背过头看女友，但关上门的一瞬间，年少人才发觉到自己是在笑着的，实在是打自心底的太开心了。

抬起头才看到Rampart抱着胸在门口站着，像是看大便的眼神一样瞪着他。

完了。幻象闭上眼睛心里哀叫道。

“爽吗？有素质吗？当我不存在？”，Rampart开始一脸嫌弃地数落起来。

“我们错了。”，幻象低着头又握着双手，十足像足了犯错的孩子。

“还好我把酒吧的牌子翻成打烊了，我刚回来在酒吧走廊就听到办公室吵吵闹闹的，你们胆子太大了！！”

“啊…Rampart！！！你是个好人啊！！”，幻象猛地抬头充满感激地望向年幼人。

“别这样看着我！！！恶心死了！！！要不是回来放东西，我一秒都不想呆在这里！！！”，印度妹痛苦地大叫道。


End file.
